Knock Around Guys Fan Fiction
by Vivian Alexandra
Summary: About Marbles and a character I put in as his girlfriend.


This story doesn't have a title. It's just a little something I wrote out of boredom sometime after I saw KnockAround Guys.

I sat in the back booth of the NightHawk Lounge. My features were illuminated in the dim light by my small zippo lighter that I lit and put out nerviously. I studied myself in the mirror next to my booth. My red hair fell softly in waves upon my shoulders. My blue eyes were outlined with black and a shade of lavender eyeshadow brought them out brilliantly. My lips were in a soft frown and were the soft color of pink. Nothing too shocking. I had a black tank top on and a pair of low-slung white hip huggers. I shot myself a killer smile and then lit up a cigarette. I leaned back and took a slow drag when I noticed Johnny Marbles striding toward my booth.

He sat down next to me and pecked me on the cheek. "Hey Terry," his voice was soft and I smiled. He brushed a few of my hairs back behind my ear and kissed my lips. I looked him over. He wasn't terribly tall but Marbles was good looking. He had short black hair that was spiked a bit and a beard and mustache that looked more like he hadn't shaven in a few days than an actual goatee. He had soft chocolate brown eyes that melted my heart. He had had some problems in the past with cocaine but he had been clean for a few months and I was proud of him. The boy had taken my heart, what could I say?

"Hey baby," I replied softly with a smile. "How's things going with your piloting?"

He smiled and shrugged, "Good, I guess. I'm makin' good money doing some trips for Benny Demeret. It's just not enough without you there, Terry."

"Wait, your doing trips for Matty's dad? Benny the Chains?" I asked him. Marbles nodded. "Baby be careful. Don't fuck up because if you do you know that Teddy is gonna take you out without a second thought."

He looked offended for a moment then kissed my forehead, "I know, Terry. Trust me I won't fuck up. Nothing's been up my nose for 7 months now, baby." He brushed my hair with his hands and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I know, baby, I know. I just don't wanna see you getting killed. Benny is a big boss. I know. Him and my dad are real close. Benny can be bad news. I know Matty's your friend and all, he's my friend too, but that don't mean shit to Benny and Teddy. So be careful," I warned him. My dad was Jimmy Vaughn another big mob boss, him and Benny the Chains were on the same level and real close. They had had eachother's back for years and Matty Demeret and I had practically been raised together. We had been born about two years apart. So Matty had always been like my big brother. But Marbles and I both knew if he fucked shit up for them that Teddy would have his men all over it and Marbles wouldn't live to see the next sunrise. It would be the three R's for him. The Roof, The River, or The Revolver. Either way he'd be dead.

Just then the waiter walked up, normally I would've ordered a strawberry margarita with salt but this time I just ordered a pepsi. Marbles ordered a beer and looked at me odd as the waiter walked off. "Hey babe, what's up? Normally you get a strawberry margarita," he inquired.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. They were trembling so I clamped them together. "Hey Johnny, you remember I told you I had something important to say to you?" He nodded when I looked at him. "Ya well it's a lot more than important. Something along the lines of monumental."

He kissed my cheak again, "Well what is it, Terry?"

I sighed and it took all I had not to burst into tears right there. Johnny and I had been involved for about a year or more and there was no denying that that relationship had had a lot of sex. I was 26 years old, I was old enough to have sex even though my father didn't seem to think so. I hadn't seen Marbles for two months and the night before he had left we had had the best good-bye sex anyone could have. With one problem. We didn't use protection. I looked at Johnny Marbles and wondered what we were gonna do. My dad wasn't gonna take the news lightly but he was gonna have to accept that his baby girl was having a baby. "Marbles, the night before you left we had sex."

He laughed and kissed me again, " I know. It was incredible too."

"Ya well," I thought for a long moment and took a deep breath. "Johnny I'm pregnant," I blurted it out before I could chicken out. I couldn't read the look on his face. The moment I said it his face went blank and he looked like he was looking into another world.

I stared at him for a long while and watched as his facial expression contorted from confused, to upset, to deliriously happy before he finnaly blurted out, "MY BABY'S HAVIN' A BABY!" loud enough for the whole lounge to hear. A few spectators looked and I heard a few congratulations as Marbles swooped me into his arms and showered my neck and shoulder with kisses.

I pushed him away and whispered furiously, "Johnny! This isn't as great as you think it is! It's bad! It's very very bad!"

Marbles looked at me confused for a moment, "How is it bad? I love you and you love me right?" I nodded. "Well it's only right for us to have a baby!"

"Yea I love you, Johnny, but my dad!" I reminded him. "He won't take this lightly. I don't know what he'll do!"

"Look, baby, we don't have to worry about that. If there's one thing I know, I know your dad would never do anything to take our baby's family away. You and I both know he values family. He feels so bad that you had to grow up without your mom. He'd never make your baby grow up without a daddy," He reassured me. I smiled and leaned into him. It was true. My dad had always tried to be good to me ever since my mom had died when I was 7. I knew he'd never take away my baby's daddy. A tear of joy streamed down my cheak as I realized finally that I was starting a family.

I felt Johnny kiss me on the forehead and breath into my hair, "I love you, Terry," as I snuggled close and thought about my future without the worries of my dad clouding my dreams.


End file.
